The Fire that Still Burns
by CeePi-chan
Summary: Many days did her head pondered on the idea of loving him and the answer was clear, it seems. She was scarred and wounded but never did she thought of putting out the fire which still burns in her heart. Hoping one day, He'd realize.. It was really her that he loved from the very start. [ Gouenji X Reader ]
1. Burnt to Ashes

The Fire that still Burns

**A/N: This Chapter Is dedicated to the reader's back story. Sorry if I got some Inazuma Eleven details wrong. The story was requested by a friend in the IE fandom, I only know little about IE. You see, I only started watching IE a week ago but don't worry! I'll do my best to know more about the IE characters ! Gomene! Also First story in IE ! Ahihihi.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

Chapter 1: Burnt to Ashes.

"Say something..."

The tears continued to cascade down her cheeks as she waited for a reply. Dark black eyes stared at her figure as if her confession to him fell on deaf ears.

"Gouenji..." She managed to let out another trembling murmur.

"(F/N).. It can't be" And with Stoic orbs, Gouenji finally had the strength to answer.

"But.. Why.." The sky suddenly went dark as if (F/N)'s emotions were synched with the weather, Weak raindrops started to fall.

"Look, It's going to rain. Just go home already and forget about your feelings" The boy didn't risk another glance and just turned his heel and began to walk away, leaving the crying (F/N) alone. Even if he'd acted like he didn't give a damn, In the deepest reaches of his heart, he did care for the girl who once stood in front of him, who just bravely confessed the feelings that she had. But No, He denied her love. Romance has never been his style, And it will forever be not his cup of tea.

(F/N) stood there as she watched her world slowly shatter and the bits of insanity that remained slowly drifted apart. She screamed in the pouring rain, falling to her knees and her sobs resounded throughout the field.

It was foolish of her to think that their Graduation day was the perfect day to announce her feelings to the Platinum haired boy, knowing that tomorrow she would leave the town to study in another country.

"Maybe he was right, Go home and forget all of my feelings.."

**Xxxx**

"(F/N)! Wake up! We're already in Japan!" A girl with blonde hair shook the sleeping (F/N) rather harshly. The (h/c) girl just groaned sleepily in response.

"(F/N)!" And then the palm of the blonde went flying to the sleeping girl's face, causing poor (F/N) to scream in pain as her eyes fluttered awake.

"SAKI! God Damn it! Every FREAKING time!" (F/N) gently cupped her right cheek, which was now turning red because of the impact. The girl named Saki just shrugged.

"Couldn't help myself! It wasn't my fault you were such a sleepy head" They both let out a hearty chuckle.

"Well?" The blonde asked.

"Last one to Inazuma Town will EAT a rotten egg!" (F/N) Announced as she quickly collected her luggage. Saki following shortly with a "WTF is she up to" expression on her face.

**Xxxxx**

"I-Inazuma Town!" (E/C) orbs sparkled as they scanned the whole scenery. (F/N) excitedly skipped off the bus.

"Why so hyped? I thought you hated this town" An unenthusiastic voice came from a more unenthusiastic owner. Saki glared at the super energetic (H/C).

"That was the past, Saki! Move on Already! This is like home to some of the players who are in INAZUMA LEGEND JAPAN!" (F/N) almost screamed, catching the attention of some passers-by.

"Isn't that (F/N) (L/N)" One whispered

"I'm sure it is!" A man brought out his phone and took a snapshot of her.

"(F/N) I think they've found out-" but before the poor blonde could even finish her sentence. The (H/C) girl dragged her out of the bus stop.

"Come, Saki! We have a lot to do!"

"Like attending your Pictorial?"

"EXCEPT TH-Umpf!" It was a habit of hers to maintain eye contact when talking to someone. (F/N) was too busy conversing with the blonde and didn't mind to look at the way, causing her to bump into a person, (F/N) fell back and lost her balance, landing with a loud "THUD!" And a high-pitched squeak.

"Are you okay?." A familiar deep voice rang through (F/N) 's ear. At the sound of his voice, She immediately opened her eyes which were once shut tight. The sight which greeted her was a hand outstretched, offering help. The owner had long platinum hair, which was tied into a ponytail, tanned skin and stoic dark black eyes. These traits were kind of familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who own it.

"Ah, I'm fine" She gladly accepted his hand. With the man's help, The girl stood up and straightened her skirt while the man's eyes scanned (F/N)'s face and the (E/C) girl could feel his gaze on her.

"You kind of look familiar.." The Platinum-haired man said, making the girl gasp.

"As so do you.." (F/N) replied. An awkward silence filled the air, the two trying to remember who was standing in front of them.

"Look at the time! We have an important meeting to attend to! Please excuse us!" Saki, who was standing on the sidelines, rudely barged in, pushing away the girl.

"Uhh B-Bye! I think?" The (H/C) girl bid goodbye and as for the man, he just nodded in acknowledgement before going their separate ways.

"What the hell, Saki!"

"The man almost figured you out! I told you, we should have gone straight to the Studio!" The blonde sighed while (F/N) clicked her tongue in response.

"Bossy Manager"

"FAT MODEL"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing.. I SEE THE STUDIO. " Saki ran while (Y/N) followed swiftly. The girl looked back, hoping that the mysterious man was still there, but to her dismay, She found none.

**Xxxx**

"Weird.." Gouenji murmured.

"I think I've seen her before..."

Chap 1 END.

**A/N AGAIN:**

**(My Thoughts on Gouenji being a boyfriend LOL)**

**I don't think he'd be a fan of PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION. If he had a girlfriend, I picture him as the cool boy who walks with her girl to the shopping malls, buys her ice cream, hang out in a cafe, Walk on the riverside. You know, things like that? No, No. He won't even hold her hand or sling an arm around her. Just hands in his pocket, smile, nod, share thoughts bla bla bla. Hugs and kisses are done in private and only WHEN NEEDED. For example, when the girl has a problem and she needs comfort. He'd keep his relationship a secret, though, BUT HIS FRIENDS WOULD SURELY FIND OUT QUICKLY THROUGH *ehem* STALKING *ehem* INVESTIGATION. Amarite? AMARITE?**

**So that's how I see Gouenji when he's in a relationship. **

**Saki over and out.**


	2. The spark which starts the Fire!

The Fire that still Burns.

**A/N: YAY! Story Update! Sorry, my BlackBerry is kind of.. Having its own mind. LOL. Thank you for the very kind reviews, favs and follows. Omo. I'm so flattered! **

**FAQ (because my friend keeps on asking me lol): Why didn't Gouenji realized it was (F/N)?! **

**A: First of all, Well, because of puberty and physical changes. Second, Because she was wearing a hat, kind of hiding her real hair. (I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it in Chapter 1. Omfg.) That's all.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The spark which starts the Fire!

"(F/N)! Can I have an Interview?" men with the words "Staff" Written on their sleeves approached (F/N), Who just finished her pictorial for the latest issue of a modeling magazine "HAT STUFF"

"Ah.. Sure." She let out an exhausted yawn and the men begun to ask her questions.

"How's life as a supermodel?" One of the most common questions asked in the world of modeling, great. _Anything original? Like "How is your pet dog" or "What do you think about coco?"_

(F/N) answered with the least informative yet best descriptive thing that came into her mind. "It's ok" Really not giving a sh*t, this girl is.

"Is that so? Glad to hear! Rumor has it that you ONCE lived in Inazuma town? Is that true?"_ I don't know? Maybe I was once a demon that came from the underworld or secretly a superhero?_

"Yeah." _Just this once, I'm letting this slide_

"Well, What is the most memorable thing that ever happened to you in Inazuma town?" The girl didn't even bother to think, she knew exactly what to answer.

"The-" (F/N) remembered those days at Inazuma. The fun filled days, but mostly she remembered the tear drops that hit the ground when she lost her will.

"The most memorable thing was my first love confession.. Which failed." The nonchalant voice coating the sadness. Her eyebrows burrowed as she tried to remember a blurry memory of a platinum haired boy walking away from her in the rain, taking her tears and love with him. The more she ponders the more the vision became blurry, like her heart is standing in the way. Her heartstrings twinged as she tries to open a forgotten chamber locked within her. It feels like crawling through a sandstorm. She could still recall the aura he emitted whenever he was near her, An aura that the girl again felt when she bumped into the mysterious stranger earlier. But that is all from what her memory gives."BEST PLAYER" the title that boy is still trying to achieve in a plane... She cannot remember anymore, yet she wishes him that he already won it in a game he so lovingly plays.

_"Love" Such a cruel game it is. How I wish I would socked it in the face of all it put me through_

Her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a man's voice. _How rude this bastard is, interrupting me in my flashback._

"He wasted the opportunity, tsk. Would you mind describing him?"

"Well, he had spiky platinum hair.. And black eyes." (Y/N) ran her hand upward through her hair, trying to describe how spiky it was. But the man paid no attention to her and continued scribbling in his notebook. Slowly the barriers came down, now the river, once blocked, flows into her memories.

"And his name is?"It came to her like a... soccer ball. His love for soccer apparently came with his charm. The name she lost, but still treasured in her heart

"Gouenji Shuuya. If memory serves me right."Now it really hit her, like the strength of his trademark "Fire Tornado" that stings like a b*tch, how she squealed at the thought of getting hit by something that could kill you... man, this girl is desperate.

"Isn't that the ace striker from Inazuma Legend Japan?"_Hell yes he is_

"What?" _The team the kicked a lot of butts?_

"(F/N)" A familiar squeaky voice spoke, making (F/N) and the staff look at the owner of the voice.. Which was her manager, Saki.

"Yeah, Saki?" _Nice timing manager!_

The manager pointed at her wrist watch, signaling "Double time". And she looked at the reporters "NOW" Her scowl could strike fear even in the hearts of the 300 Spartans.

"Eh.. Thank you for the interview, but I really need to go now. Can we continue it tomorrow?" And as quick as lightning, She was gone. Leaving behind very confused reporters

"But we need it for the magazine.."She heard as their voices seemed like the air as she rushed to her van, renewed with the thought of the ace striker.

* * *

In her private van, (F/N) brushed her (Favorite color) wig which she wore, Making sure that it looks natural as possible.

"Now, I'm leaving you for the rest of a day. Remember, if you meet people. Use your Codename and never give away the RIGHT information." Saki lectured, receiving a strange glare from the model.

"Are you telling me to LIE?!"

"No, just exaggerating. OF COURSE! I'm telling you to lie, don't act like you're a saint."

(F/N) just shrugged. "Sure, Mister Krabs. If I'm going to hell, I'm bringing you with me"

The van halt to a stop as the blonde manager chuckled. Seriously, Is this girl controlling everything? Because this feels like a movie.

"I'm sure God will understand our situation" Saki looked out of the window of the van and immediately spotted the destination where the model requested to be.

"Raimon Junior High, right?" (F/N) nodded in response.

"Off you go, then!" And the van door automatically opened. (F/N) hopped off it (Actually getting kicked in the behind by her manager) bidding goodbye to her manager.

"BEWARE OF PERVERTS" was the last thing that she heard before they took, like you're the one to talk, keeping a playboy magazine under her pillow. Really, she is the weirdest person ever to walk this mortal plane.

* * *

"Ramon Junior High.." (F/N) whispered to herself as she stared at her former Alma mater. The world has begun to dissolve as it melted into an all too familiar memory

A low whisper suddenly rang through her ears. "(F/N), You're seriously slow.." _Ah...my dear amour_

"What-?" She looked around, (F/N) noticed a platinum haired boy wearing the Raimon Junior High uniform, behind him was a (H/C) girl which looked exactly like her.

The girl paused as she tried to catch her breath, "Because you're too fast!".

"I'm seeing things again." (F/N) murmured at the hallucination of a flashback. She tried to run after them as the two figures started to disappear before her eyes..

"WAIT-UMPH!" And suddenly, an unidentified object landed its surface on the back of her head, causing (F/N) to lose her balance while running. To add to the misfortune, A rock had found itself wedged into the ground and apparently (Y/N) leg slid onto the rock, leaving a nasty long cut.

And there appeared the owner of the object, A boy which had brown hair shaped like whirls of wind. _I'll mentally kill him with a thousand curses_

"Are you okay?" he asked. _No! You have practically destroyed my godly legs_

Her orbs flickered to life and she found a pair of metallic blue eyes scanning for cuts and bruises. The boy froze when he saw a long diagonal line which marked her skin, blood dripping from it.

"You sliced y-your right leg!"

"W-What?!" She looked at it with horror. _Well, I'm screwed might as well kill myself with the ball._

"Can you stand?" The brunette which was a few inches shorter than (F/N), slung an arm around her waist to support her.

"Y-Yes, I think.."_Wait a second! This is not a serious injury, why the hell do I NEED OF ASSISTANCE? let's just play along._

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Gouenji managed to say as the kid let the bleeding lady sit down on the bleachers. _Why is that voice familiar?_

Swirly hair threw his hands up in the air " I kinda lost control with the ball and kind of accidentally hit her on the head"_Well It looked like it had a mind of its own, seeing all the possible target it could have hit, why me? Maybe soccer balls hate me_

"Tenma.. Do you want me to do the same to you?" The man massaged his temples, trying to stop the incoming headache. This kid is really a pain in the behind.

"The Ball… it flew.. And… I DON'T KNOW" Gouenji narrowed his eyes at the kid and just chose to ignore his lame excuses, debating with him will just be a waste of time. He then averted his attention to the bleeding girl, kneeling in front of her to check the wound."So much for being a professional" he added

"Get the first aid kit.." He ordered the boy with the weird hairstyle, Tenma.

"I-I'm fine, really. It's not that deep though.." The girl whispered which caught Gouenji's attention. The Platinum haired man looked up to meet her gaze, to his surprise, he saw the same face that he bumped into earlier. (F/N)'s heart started to pound furiously and she began to lose oxygen.

The lady's mouth formed an "O" shape "It's you..."_OMG!_

A sly smile played on Gouenji's lips, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The girl would faint at the sight of his smile, if it just stayed there.

"Coincidence?" He asked _Damn straight it is!_

The girl smiled "Maybe not." _HELL NO! COINCIDENCE IT IS!_

At the sight of the curve that formed on her lips, His eyes widen and his brain started to replay an event which happened long ago.

_"Gouenji-kun!" (F/N) shouted from afar, making the young boy turn his head._

_"Good luck on your game!" And then she smiled. A simple, yet elegant smile._

"Sir! The first aid kit!" The voice made him snap back to reality.

_She really reminds me of her.._

Chap 2 END

**A/N: And here marks the real START of the story. Sorry if this chapter doesn't contain any fluff or whatsoever. I just want to let the story unfold in a gradual pace. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! Promise.. Because I know you'd be eager to know what will be (F/N)'s reaction when she realizes that HE'S GOUENJI SHUUYA.**

**(Lol poor Tenma)**

**Leave a review, please do!**

**Oh yeah.. THANKS TO ULTIMA WHO SERVED AS MY HUMAN SPELL-CHECKER AND GRAMMAR BOT. lolol.**

**He also improved and made drastic changes to the storyline.. Thank you, Bro.**

**Saki over and out!**

**UPDATE:**

**Q: Did (F/N) knew that Gouenji Shuuya was the one treating her wound?**

**A: No, **

**She didn't knew Gouenji changed his hairstyle. That's why she didn't recognized him in the first chapter. She thought he was still the same spiky-haired Gouenji Shuuya because when she watched the game that inazuma legend Japan was in.. She still saw the same spiky haired Shuuya. NO, SHE WASN'T AWARE THAT GOUENJI IS THE ONE TREATING THE WOUND. SHE THOUGHT HE WAS JUST A HOT GUY SHE JUST BUMPED INTO. **


	3. Feed the Flames

The Fire that still Burns.

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support! XD. LOL. Chapter update! Yayyy!  
**

**So this is where the story really STARTS! Forgive the grammatical injustice that this young girl commits. Warning, Cussing ahead…  
**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

Chapter 3: Feed the Flames.

"You should be more careful or next time we meet, it's your head that needs medication." (F/N) furrowed her brows at the man. Her heart was floating somewhere in the clouds, but now it seems she just crashed from what he said. Nice job lover boy

"What you said doesn't even make sense. What are you implying?" _IS he wishing me to hit my head?_

"It's a joke" He frowned at her reaction. Well, It didn't sound like a joke. The tone of his voice CLEARLY says it wasn't a joke. Really, it sounded more like a creepy Joker death threat.

The girl pulled out sunglasses from her pockets and said "Your jokes need medication" _AW YEAH_

(F/N) just giggled, even though she what she did is kind of insulting, she was able to get back at him. "But your joke was seriously awful…" she added and I guess she'll regret that.

Meanwhile the platinum haired man wasn't laughing, his dark black eyes shot a deadly glare at the girl. Black orbs to (E/C) sight. If looks could kill then apparently looking at his eyebrows would give you massacre, don't you dare look into those eyes. They'll suck you out and into the eternal darkness, a world of nothingness and silence. IT IS A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH. You would probably want to kill yourself, but there is nothing to use to commit suicide with. I'm already shaking like an earthquake just by typing it.

"... awfully funny" The words that came out of (F/N)'s mouth sounded more like a terrified squeak and a plea for mercy. The man just looked away while crossing his arms. Yup, she regretted it. She's really lucky she escaped for now and be able to tell the tale to her grandchildren's grandchildren's grandchildren. Ancient knowledge passed down as a warning to never insult Gouenji because the guy couldn't take a joke.

(F/N)'s mind reminded her, "_now's the perfect time to introduce yourself or he'll get suspicious and murders you, "_ the voice inside her head echoed except for the last one that said cheese. You might want to have a talk with her.

"By the way, I'm (F-"

Then she remembered Saki's voice.

_"Now, I'm leaving you for the rest of a day. Remember, if you meet people. Use your Codename and never give away the RIGHT information. And oh don't forget, if something happens to your body, well, make sure it is fatal because you're good as dead" Saki said while crushing an apple. Poor apple, probably didn't get to fulfill his dreams. _

"I'm (Codename)" while shivers escalated her spine. From this position that she was currently in, which was sitting in the bleachers, (F/N) reached out her hand for a handshake._ I hope he won't bite_

"Gouenji, Gouenji Shuuya" The man took her hand and gave it a firm shake. His demonic wrath subsided and now replace with a plain line in his face. It really looks better on him.

"G-Gouenji...?" _GIRL DON'T YOU BREAKDOWN_

_"(F/N).. It can't be"_

The words echoed throughout her mind as she finally knew the identity of this mysterious man. _'It was really him all along'_ she thought. (F/N) was happy, but at the same time sad inside. Conflicting emotions eating her away. But mostly she's homesick angry.

Her teeth were found gritted against each other. (F/N) didn't know whether to strangle the man's neck or give him an "I've missed you so much" hug. She couldn't help but think what would have been his reaction if he knew that she was (F/N) (L/N). The sight of him angered her, but love always blurred (F/N)'s vision, making her forget all the pain he brought. And her brain would mentally slap her with a baseball bat in the face every time she'd go lovey-dovey over him. That part of her would always tell her _"He doesn't love you; He's just a cold-hearted bastard whose caring capacity is limited_." It's a battle between her heart and her brain and she always chose to follow her brain but it didn't feel quite right. Did she make the right choice?

**_Follow what you think is more right rather than what feels right_.**

But by going through the path of the mind, throwing away her feeling and emotions, you, (F/N), reached this kind of life.

(F/N) took down a mental note to thank her Manager later, because if it wasn't for her, she would have used her real name and that's where all hell and emotion would break loose. "_He loves soccer more than you _" Now that you think about, will he EVER get laid?

"Aren't you the ace striker of Inazuma Legend Japan?" The girl asked, toning down her voice. Anger and sadness stirring inside of her. Forcing the girl to hold back her tears and soften her voice

_'Do not let your feelings manifest itself; he turned you down last time, right? You don't love him anymore, (F/N).. Even if you say you do, you don't'_

_Cause it's just a phase, _

_A fog clouding through this maze_

_Do not let your feelings sway.._

_For they were the reason your heart was razed._

"It's funny you'd ask"

"Huh?" _WHAT DOES HE MEAN!_

"Because I thought everyone knew.." The man then turned his heel to face the soccer field.

_'Oh, so he's an arrogant bastard, now.'_ At that time, she would have pulled down his platinum locks like she used to do to her long-haired friend, Kazemaru, If it weren't for her phone which vibrated in her pocket, signaling a text. She would have done it, despite what she'd undergo with mere minutes ago.

"**Text me if you're done sightseeing** -Saki"

She quickly replied.

**"Pick me up at Raimon Junior High, I kind of Injured myself. Tell you the details later.** -(F/N)" _WELL SH*T_

And after she pressed send. A sound immediately followed telling there was another message coming from her manager.

"**Oh Girl, you're going to get a mouthful**- Saki"

Annoyed with her manager and also with the now ARROGANT platinum haired man, she kept her phone in her pocket. (F/N) cursed to herself, mentally slapping Gouenji Shuuya and her Manager on the face. HARD AND A LOT.

"Uhh.. Excuse me." A voice interrupted her from her mental slapping trance.

"WHAT?!" (F/N) hissed at the owner of the voice, making the poor boy freeze on his spot. Poor guy, probably pissed his pants.

"I'm sorry, Kid" She whispered. Her expression softened and a warm smile stretched on her face. She bowed down as a sign of apology

"Is there something that you need?" speaking in a calm voice, she was trying so hard to avoid getting angry

The boy scratched the back of his head, extremely ashamed of what he just did to her. "I'm so sorry, (Codename) -San. I didn't mean to hit you with a ball.. It's just-"

(F/N) silenced him with a low "hush"

"It's not your fault, it was clearly the ball's fault."

The boy looked at (F/N) with a "What the.." expression on his face while (F/N) just giggled at him. The boy just giggled along as well, but immediately gasped.

"Hey! the ball.."

"The ball that attacked me.." the girl questioned

"Yeah, the ball.. that!" He gave another weird look at the girl and she returned it with a smile. The swirly boy proceeded to position the ball for a kick, the girl behind him. _"Surely it won't hit me, " _she thought.

The boy kicked the ball, it flew so fast that when it collided at the lamp post, the lamp post was left crooked.

_Damn that shot was powerfugh-!_ The ball apparently bounced into her. Balls really do hate her

* * *

"It's not your fault; it was clearly the ball's fault." The Platinum haired man clicked his tongue on how stupid that sentence sounds. Scratch that, it was not stupid, it was mentally retarded.

_'Don't blame it on a non-living object. Even if it was the ball's fault, It won't feel guilty anyway. It's not like the ball can be sued then tortured, then executed and then unmerciful burned into ashes. It's possible, BUT A BALL CAN'T SERIOUSLY TALK._' He thought to himself.

And then he heard a low hush followed by a giggle. A very familiar giggle. And then pain.. Apparently the ball recoiled to her. Tenma was apologizing frantically while the girl was groaning. Their antics let him remember his own days;

_"Hush.. Gouenji-kun. Endou-kun would surely find out that his headband is missing if you'd keep on announcing our plan to other people like that" The girl giggled softly._

_"I don't know why the hell I agreed to join in the first place.." And yet another groan escaped Goeunji's lips._

_"AHA! YOU HAVE MY HEADBAND, DON'T YOU?!"_

_"NO SH*T SHERLOCK, IT WAS THE GIRL'S FAULT"_

_"ALL THE PLACES… WHY THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!"_

_"AHA! SO YOU DID SNEAK IN THERE! YOU PERVERT!"_

"(F/N).." He smiled at the memory of hiding Endou's headband which ended up at the females while he was taking a shower. It was her idea all along, and her continued persuasion for him to join left him with no other choice. And he took the end of the blame.

The Flame striker faced (F/N) and Tenma, who was just happily conversing with each other. But despite the loud chuckles of the young boy, his eyes were focused on the girl, YES.. the girl. There was something in her that reminded him of (F/N). Her smile, her giggle, the way she reacts.. her everything.

Or maybe his longing for her caused his mind to play tricks on him. '_feelings alter reality_' he thought. And this girl in front of him? She's just a trick that was playing against him by his own mind. '_She couldn't possibly be (F/N)' _and after what he did to her? THE GIRL ALMOST LOST HER MIND. He highly doubts that she'd comeback to Inazuma town. They were just teenagers back then, Young confused hearts. She'd eventually found another man by this time.

The thought made him mentally cringe as the unexpected pain stung his heart. '_Why am I so affected?_' He was the one who advised (F/N) to go home and forget the feelings that she had for him. But all along, It was he who couldn't forget about her.

He would frequently remind his self that Romance has never been his style, and it will forever be not his cup of tea. Gouenji comforted these sad thoughts by thinking that the fame and titles that he is currently drowned in is the consolation of letting her go..

Yet still now, He still grieves his lost.

_'Love' such a cruel game it is. I wished I would kicked it with a soccer ball for all the unnecessary pain that it brought me._

Then his soul-searching was interrupted by a siren. His ears suddenly perked up to sound.

"Did you call an ambulance?" He asked the girl, A hint of amusement trailed his voice.

The girl just laughed. "No, That's just my friend over-reacting to my situation"

And then a man pushing a wheelchair came rushing to (F/N)'s side.

"There's no need to put her in a wheelchair, She can walk by herself." Gouenji waved a hand dismissively at the man. The man looked at him like "I don't give a fu*k sonny boy".

"I do have a mouth, you know" The lady then faced the man which was holding the wheelchair. "I'm sorry, but we do not need your services" She said with a smile.

"Then we shall take our leave" And then he just went away like nothing happened.

Tenma tried to hide his laughter by biting his lip "Embarrassing~"

"Tenma, I think it's past your curfew" The platinum haired man reminded. Why he was here in the first place was a more mysterious question. Nobody was practicing, but he. Sadly, Right now at this time, He doesn't have any friends to practice with besides the soccer ball.

The boy looked at his wrist watch "Oh my.. It is! Ah! Goodbye, Gouenji-San, (Codename) -San!" The boy casually bowed to the two adults to signal his departure. Maybe he is trying to copy Endou, staying up all night.

"So..."_OHSHITDON"TFU*CKUPTHISCONVERSATION.  
_

The silence between the two was suffocating, every time one of them would sigh, they would stare strangely at each other. Was this an exhaling contest? Come on, start a conversation, it isn't that hard. What are you guys, social outcast?

Well, (F/N) immediately laughed. She thought it was funny they we're having an exhaling contest

And crept the fu*k out of Gouenji. He looked like he had a heart attack, like a dangerous monster was trying to eat him. He looked at her as if she came from the asylum. Well, the girl was having a mind attack on her own.

_YOU'VE FU*KED UP_

_YOU'VE FU*KED UP_

_NOW YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY AND MAJORLY FU*KED UP_

"Ah. I forgot to mention, Thank you for the helping me.." (F/N) finally blurted out. Somehow the atmosphere returned to normal as if she didn't laugh like a retarded hyena. He just smiled and returned to his common demeanor

"Sure, no problem" He answered bluntly. Well, at least the girl now looked like a normal person.

"Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" _LAMEST OFFER EVAH_

The platinum-haired man raised a brow at her sudden offer. "Are you asking me or demanding me?"

"No, I'm threatening you, you're my hostage" She shrugged. This girl couldn't stop making jokes

Looking away, Gouenji simply replied with a small smile "Yeah.. Sure"

"Meet you here, then?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"HAHAHHA! Now I have my plan worked on that foolish girl. Mother, Father, sorry for letting you get popped by her. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE. " The soccer ball screeched.

Tenma apparently forgot the ball and went to retrieve but not while hearing it laugh. The ball immediately ceases its momentum laughter.

"Did the ball just laughed?"

_CRAP I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT.  
_

The boy just shrugged

_YOU FOOL! HAHAHA_

Wow, now I know why balls hate her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I promised a friend to put some GouenjiXReader scenes. I'm still introducing the two characters and its pretty hard to do that. **

**Next Chaps, dudes.**

**I hope I met your expectations in this chap, Trish. (TRISH IS MY FRIEND WHO REQUESTED THIS FIC.)  
**

**I'm sorry if I didn't, I will commit seppuku so I can still die with honor. lol.  
**

**Leave a Review, Please do.**

**Saki over and out. -THIS GIRL IS DESPERATE!**


	4. Don't Play with the Fire

The Fire that still Burns

**A/N: I lost the will to go on and write because school is fast approaching.. Lol Joke. Here's a chapter update! I'm sorry if it took so long. Editor-san kind of deleted the document and I had to start over again! And I completely forgot my Chapter 4 Idea! So.. I had to make a new one! I'm the luckiest person on earth, right now. lol.  
**

**The pure romance chapter is hard to write. I crey. still working on it. I HAD TO UPDATE THIS STORY BECAUSE TRISH IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I DON'T! So yeah, Enjoy this "HUMOR" chapter first. I'm taking a break writing pure Romance because it's giving me a headache.**

**GUEST CHARACTERS: ENDOU, KIDOU AND KAZEMARU~!**

**OHHH~ And Gouenji's birthday is fast approaching! I'm afraid that I won't have the chance to greet him on the exact date. Because busy with le soccer try-outs.**

**SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOUENJI SHUUYA!**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, I make the boys that look like girls really girls than boys looking like girls but actually boys. But hey! Yaoi,right?**

Chapter 4: Don't Play with the fire.

(F/N) stood there, looking so fly with her pumped up kicks. She'd better run, better run, but she opted to walk because she feels like it. Who the fudge would run in these clothes, nu uh not her.

The girl wore a statement shirt which says "Don't touch me, I'm hot" tucked in a red miniskirt and a long cardigan thrown over her outfit. To complete the look, she carried with her some headphones. Her wig was tied into two ponytails which were fashionably curled. How do you fashionably curl a pony tail? Is that even possible? Whatevs.

She was completely confident in her style and looks.

Of course, she is a model! My God, (F/N) was in a cover on a magazine! She's not bragging, just being proud of her achievements. A boy passed her and looked at her, which she returned with a smirk. The boy gave her back an irritated look and said "don't think yourself too highly, you look like a girl from an anime"

she retorted

"Boy, I know by your look, I'm your type." _HOW DARE HIM! OFF WITH HIS HEAD WAIT NO CALM DOWN TOY WITH HIM HEHE Well, time for pickup lines _

_"_Hey, what's your blood type?"

"Type B, why?"

"Well, I'm a type A.. Addictive that is, " she smiled _AW YEAH _

"Well, type N suits you more "

The girl wondered "There is no type N blood! Idiot! "

"Yeah, just like your sex appeal, nonexistent"

He walked away liked a badass into the sun like in the movies. Not like one of those Michael Bay movies, though. She got so frustrated at the boy that (F/N) pulled out her phone and began to drown her anger with music.

She was walking without any purpose, for anger swelled inside her, but it was because of her arrogance and she deserved those "harsh" words. Maybe, (F/N) was too confident in her outside looks. Like someone said, _the beauty within is more precious than that of the outside. _

As the girl was mentally giving a speech to God's knows who, she didn't notice the impending danger that was about to run her over. If you're going to give a speech kids, don't do it on the road like this retarded girl.

Like Professor Oak said "there is a time and a place for everything."

The girl was so lost in the lyrics of the favorite love song that she was listening to, She didn't notice the truck that was rushing towards her…

The truck beeped its horn, but still to no avail. Was she Listening to love songs or rock because there is no WAY SHE COULDN'T HEAR A SOUND OF A FREAKING TRUCK TELLING "GET AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HIGHWAY TO HELL" because those things are louder than a rock concert. Shit woke me up at 2:00 A.M…. Asshole

"(CODENAME)!" A familiar voice screamed. Then, A soccer ball flew across the street, hitting (F/N) on the face, which cause her to "stumble" , to put in proper terms or in a more barbaric way, the ball went sozin's comet on her face and everything went hayshit, she was thrown so far she looked like a rag doll being thrown away, before safely landing on her butt. 20 yards being sent into the air and you landed on your gluteus Maximus. Women Physics or was that cat physics? I don't know! Okay! I'm not smart! Stop Laughing! You Don't have to rub it in.. Well, back to the story

She groaned in pain. _FUUUUUUUUUU_ "Shit. Soccer balls really DO hate me!"

"Well, yeah. They do" After that, Footsteps were heard. And giggling like a little school gi…wait no, it's a boy. A pedophile giggling. _WAIT WHO'S THERE?_ 'REVENGGGEEEE!' Someone whispered. well I stand corrected, SOMETHING not SOMEONE.

"Oi! (Codename) are you, O-" (F/N)'s eyes fluttered awake and were greeted with a blushing Gouenji, eyes wide and focused on her... WAIT- I'm not going to mention it. She traced his fixated sight that is focused between her legs. Gouenji, you pervert.

"Yuuka, forgive me..." He whispered.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY PANTY, YOU DAMN PERVERT" She immediately stood up and approached him with a deadly glare more that not even innocent puppies can combat it.

F/N) looked like she was ready to take on the 300 Spartans or the Hulk, like the time she didn't get the last ice cream and the boy was disgusted by the taste and threw it into the trash can. It was her favorite flavor. _HE GUNNA DIE_

_And on that day, humanity had a grim reminder, not to fuck with (F/N)_

"It wasn't my fault your panty was ex-"

She summoned a God Hand and proceeded to BITCH SLAP THE FUCK OUT OF Gouenji. He went tumbling down. Baby, I can see your halo-. Wait, He's not yet dead FALSE ALARM!

* * *

"It's your damn fault in the first place!" (F/N) said while treating the spot with ice took over the once searing pain that is found on his left cheek.

"I saved your life, stupid." The platinum haired man just crossed his arms as he let the girl massage the ice bag on the reddening spot on his face. Sure, you do. You weren't purposely aiming at her god damn face, weren't you?

"With a damn soccer ball! WHY? And of all the things, why a soccer ball?!" she then gestured to her face, her hand doing circular motions in the air "You See this? If you damage my face-!"

"But your face is already damaged…" Then, A fist of Justice knocked the lights out of Gouenji.

The bell of the restaurant rang, signaling the arrival of new customers. (F/N) and a slightly passed out Gouenji turned their heads to the sound.

"Isn't that, Gouenji?" A brown- haired man wearing a headband whispered to the person beside him. _AH YES, THE ILLEGAL GOAL KEEPER_

"Affirmative" The man wearing goggles said. _CAPTAIN GOOGLE MAN_

"And who's the girl beside him? His girlfriend?" A blue haired man then added. _MISS KAZEMARU_

Gouenji stood up, faced the three and then spoke "For your information, She's not my girlfriend."

The three men sighed. (F/N) was happy to see them again, but she has to put up the "I don't know you" look. Pretending to not know your friends is hard. Sadness could have swallowed her, but the sight of them was cheering (F/N) up.

"Boys! you're worse that slutty girls talking about slutty girls! IF you're going to gossip, do it in secret! Not that the whole restaurant could hear!" The boys looked at her with shocked, retarded faces and yes that applies to Gouenji as well.

"Chill~" The brown haired man sat in the seat which was at the end of the table while the two occupied the seats facing (F/N) and the platinum haired man. _WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SIT WITH US?_

The man wearing the headband grinned at (F/N) "Call me Endou!"

(F/N)'s grin twitched . "(Codename)" _I'll let you pass this time.. Endou_

Then the man wearing goggles formally bowed to (F/N) "Name's Kidou…" He flashed his goggles…_ Do goggles flash? I thought only glasses do that._

She returned the bow, but her bow wasn't as hospitable as Kidou's_. KIDOU. OMFG, HOW'S YOUR PENGUINS?_

"And I'm Kazemaru.." The blue-haired man reached out for a handshake which the girl shook.

"K-Kazemaru.."

Then, Her mind replayed a long forgotten scene of her childhood..

_"I knew it! You like Gouenji! You're just denying it!" The blue-haired boy screamed inside the classroom, pointing a finger at the (H/C) girl._

_"So what? Like hell.. I'm a girl for God's sake! What the soccer ball is wrong with that?" She screamed back._

_"Because I think Gouenji also likes you~"_

_"What?"_

_"I said Gouenji.."_

_"You can't fool me Kazemaru, I see what you are doing when you see Gouenji! You lick your lips, your eyes are full of hunger and lust! You crave for him! And you put the suspicion on me? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"_

_Everybody just looked at the girl and Kazemaru, while Fubuki was singing "Kazemaru, Gouenji sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…_

"Umm.. You can let go now." Kazemaru sweat dropped. _The good ol' memories Kazemaru_

"It's nice to meet you, Kazemaru." She smiled warmly at the man. There was silence for a few minutes until… Endou decided to end it because his name is ENDou and because all his friends were acting like social outcasts.

"Sooo.. What now? Should we order or?" Endou blurted. Silence broken.

The girl giggled.. "Pizza for me.."

"I'll have Pizza, too" Gouenji murmured

"Me too!" Kazemaru chirped

"I guess I should, too." Kidou then added.

"1 WHOLE PIZZA, THEN!" Endou marched off the counter but was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled down back to his seat. Unfortunately, someone pulled his seat out of the way (COUGH GOUENJI COUGH) he fell on his butt, hard.

"SO ALL OF YOU AGREED TO PIZZA THAT EASILY? THAT'S MY CHOICE" the girl screamed. The three men looked at her while Gouenji said..

"Don't mind her, I think she was dropped by her mother when she was little.. which explains her qualification for the asylum"

The girl immediately answered "No, my mother never dropped me, she was letting me practice how your death feels like when you fall from a small building" She smiled. Utter Retard

Then again.. Silence. Yep, Social Outcasts.

"How's the upcoming Masquerade ball, Kidou?" The platinum haired man tried to start a conversation.

"Fine.. The invitations are all settled, except for one.." The man wearing goggles voice suddenly shrank.

"And that is?"

"(F/N) (L/N)" _Me?_

"Still no confirmation?"

"We sent an E-vite to her official fan site email" _I' haven't read any! Wait- Saki should have informed me!_

Meanwhile, in their hotel room, Her manager sneezed. "I haven't checked on (F/N)'s email since last week.. Should I- NAHHH"

"Ok.." Gouenji's expression suddenly darkened. _Was he angry or sad? I cannot tell.._

"Don't expect that she'll come.." Kidou added_. OF COURSE I WOULD COME…. Wait, no, that came out wrong. "attend" is what I mean._

"It's good that she won't attend... She'll only be the main attraction because of her stupid model stuff. And then poof! It's not a reunion anymore.. It's a meet and greet with the famous (F/N) (L/N)" Gouenji murmured. _That's Cold, Fubuki Cold._

Then (F/N) felt daggers slowly stab her heart. Is that how he sees her job? Stupid? Doesn't he feel sad because she won't attend? Her hands itched to punch this man in front of him. Her brain was right, She wished that she wouldn't have followed her heart. She was prepared to execute him, make him suffer a fate worse than death. She….

"You say that like you don't care about her. If my memory serves me right, You were the one who persuaded Kidou to post that e-vite. Am I right?" Kazemaru said in a matter of factly tone.

_Well, Gouenji Shuuya. You officially made me confused as fuck_. _No, you have skull fucked my brain to a point where brain puzzles and algebra cannot match the pain of processing psychopath, emo, mind fucker you._

The platinum haired man opened his mouth to protest, but he was rudely interrupted by a screaming Endou.

"PIZZA IS SERVED!"

How the Frick did he get out and order with all the commotion, I do not know. He's Endou after all, if he can leave his goal post and become a striker at the front and score, he can do anything. The man took his seat and placed the box of Pizza in front of them. Gouenji just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

(F/N)'s eyes were affixed on the man's action.

"Hot.." She whispered. _Correction._ _Ovary-blasting hot_

The Flame striker cocked a brow at the girl "What was that?"

The lady looked away while blushing. "N-Nothing!" _I just remembered your hair was defying gravity and the spikes look deadly. _(F/N) was glad he quit the hair gel, God knows how many tubes of gel does he waste a week_. _She tried to pet him once in their childhood. Just to see if they do any damage, not to pet him just to feel his hair, when her hand made contact…

Pain

* * *

(F/N) stared intensely at Kazemaru as he munched his pizza. The blue haired man just acted like he didn't notice the girl staring at him, but on the inside he's weirded out like security cams are looking at you while you're in prison, or that feeling that a ghost or a PERVERT is watching him.

The girl reminded him so much of (F/N) and her Ninja/Stalking skills.

_"Kazemaru~"_

_"Oh fuck, Why are you here 3:00 A.M. in the morning, (F/N)?"_

_"You look cute when you sleep"_

_"Okay, creepy, I'm going back to sleep"_

_…._

_"GET OUT!"_

_"NEVER!"_

_"I CAN"T SLEEP WITH YOU WATCHING ME! GTFO!"  
"NEVER!"_

Kazemaru sighed. '_The hell is wrong with this girl?'_ He thought.

Endou and Gouenji were busy conversing about Natsumi's cooking while Kidou was silently eating his pizza and imagining penguins. Why you ask?

Let's check it out!

_A small Kidou and his father were watching an arctic exhibit when a baby penguin came to him and it fell down, He looked so adorably cute when he tried to get up with his little feet. On that day, He swore to love all penguins._

WELL, BACK TO THE STORY

The girl grabbed the hot sauce, her eyes still focused on the blue haired man. She held a plate with a slice of pizza and smudged the sauce all over it. Kazemaru mentally cringed at what the girl was doing. The man decided to return the girl's gaze. But as their eyes met, A psychotic smirk marked the girl's face.

"Shit" was the only word that escaped the man's lips.

As for Kidou, he was watching the whole scene from his seat. (F/N) exchanged Gouenji's half-eaten pizza with the overflowing-with-hot sauce one. The girl giggled as their eyes locked. Red to (E/C). She placed her index finger on her lips and winked at the man. Kidou just smiled and looked away.

"And that's how Raimon defeated them" Endou said, marking the end of the conversation.

"Endou, you forgot to say which team we defeated, When was it and how we did it. You only said "that's how we defeated them" _Kidou stop ruining Endou's moment!_

The headband man smirked "Who cares, the details don't matter because.."

"Because?"

"Because we're Raimon" _I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT SHIT._

Gouenji, who was sleepy as hell because of Endou's story, lazily grabbed his pizza and brought it to his mouth.

As he took a bite his face suddenly turned all red. Red as Burn's hair, that is.

"Are you okay, Gouenji-san?" (F/N), Really, he's okay, not that hot sauce affects him right? I pity the soul that gets caught by Goenji…

(F/N) secretly threw the hot sauce at Kazemaru, Who ignorantly caught it. You are fucked, Kazemaru. Hard in the ass

The platinum haired man wanted to scream as the sensation burned his mouth. But by doing that, he would lose his reputation as "cool kid", He worked hard on that but he needs to let out steam. The question is, How?

He looked at Endou, grabbed his head and slammed it on the table, his forehead landed on a cup. The poor man passed out. Everybody in the restaurant was startled. A girl fainted, the dead came back and had a heart attack and then died again, Pregnant women gave birth to triplets and Old men were head banging. (F/N) eyes widen and she gasped.

He then looked at Kazemaru, who was holding the hot sauce. He marched to the poor blue-headed man and did the same to him, but only grabbed Kazemaru's shoulder, where the blue boy instantly flinched. Gouenji slowly pushed the man's face to the table, but in a flash Kazemaru's head was in the ground, looking like an ostrich. Two in a row. Then he stormed off to the counter to order some milk like a "cool kid" would do, even though he might have severely injured and maybe killed two persons.

Kidou stood up from his seat and occupied Gouenji's seat. He looked at Gouenji and then he tapped (F/N)'s shoulder and whispered.

"Don't worry, Your secret is safe with me"

The girl stuttered a response. "We will work with the negotiations, W-What about Endou?"

"I kind of wanted to do that to him since the day that I laid my eyes on that man."

"Why?"

"He said "Your attacks are based off penguins, which is lame" and "What's with the cape and goggles, you look like a super hero" never forgave him since"

"Wow, and you kept that in all these years of your friendship?"

"Endou had his rough times, that I didn't orchestrate" He raised his eyebrows

"How about Kazemaru?"

"Poor thing, Didn't even deserved it."

Touko appeared out of nowhere and began to take pictures of Endou while Rita took pictures of Kazemaru. hot piece of- call an ambulance, they might be dead.

* * *

The last slice pizza was left on the table. The four men stared at it intensely. On the outside, they look like hungry hyenas, on the inside, they were waging world war 3.

_"I TAKE LAST PIZZA!"_

_"NO, YOU NO HAS IT!"_

_"YEAH, I MUST HAS IT"_

_"You guys forgot the girl"_

_"SHIT!"_

"(Codename) , the last slice of pizza is yours if you'd like" Gouenji made sure that his voice was loud and clear so he can relay the message to the three remaining. Gentleman code people, holy sacred rule.

"Ahh.. I'm fine. Gouenji-san. I still haven't finished this one"

Gouenji then turned to the three men.

"Pizza?"

"Well, thank you. After what you did to me, I thought you wouldn't ask!" Endou reached out to grab the pizza but Kidou slammed his hand on the table.

"You have a wife that can cook for you, for pete's sake!" The man with the goggles then slapped Endou's hand away.

"SO? If you tasted her cooking, You would want to commit seppuku with a soccer ball! At least let me taste some real food for once! I deserve this!"

Touku recorded that. _Endou, your mouth has screwed you again_.

"HEY! Wait! What about me!" Kazemaru stood up from his chair. His hair now sprayed over like it was bad hair day.

"I don't even deserve what happened to me! This is the only consolation prize that I get!" _Yeah, at least give the last bite._

"No! This is mine!" Endou screamed.

"No! This is absolutely and obviously mine!" Kidou screamed also.

"This means waaaaaarrrr!" Kazemaru jumped to tackle the two. They were wrestling like little children, Endou punching Kidou, Kidou pulling Kazemaru's hair, Kazemaru pulling Endou's headband then letting it go. Real adults guys, and Real were drooling at the men who looked like they're having a scene from a yaoi manga.

The Platinum haired man reached for the last slice of pizza and took a bite of it. _Gouenji, real asshole._

"Come on, (Codename). Let's leave."

"But what about the bill?"

"I'm sure they'll handle it.." The man stood up from his seat with (F/N) following shortly. Then, they both retreated away from the restaurant.

* * *

"I'm sorry my friends had to screw up everything." He blurted out. _Wow, Gouenji is hella talkative today, more talkative than a girl on her period talking about her hair, her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose and every body part. There are more girl problems than Third world problems, and statistics and science couldn't solve that._

"It's fine, really. They were hilarious" (F/N) giggled. _YEAH IN OUR JUNIOR HIGH YEARS, THEY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE ON DRUGS! GLAD TO KNOW THEY STILL DO!_

"They're always like that"

"Then, your friends are damn cool." _THEY'RE PRETTY DAMN COOL_

A horn hunk at them. Then, a blonde lady screamed. It was (F/N)'s manager, the Saki-ing Lee

"Oi! (Codename!)"

The girl faced the platinum haired man and bowed to signal her departure.

"What the fuck with the bowing, you're no Asian girl!" _SHUT UP SAKI_.

"Saki's calling me, thank you for today!" _FUCKING APE_

"Yeah, she looks like she's in a hurry"

"She's always in a hurry"

She then inched closer to Gouenji and The man inched closer as well, his hand reaching for her cheek.

It was the perfect cliché romance scene ever made..

The girl closed her eyes, expecting a kiss, but was shocked when Gouenji patted her shoulder.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Uhh.. Bye, I guess?" She was so embarrassed that she hurriedly, like her manager, ran to the van.

"Until we meet again, Gouenji-san!" She saluted at him as she mounted the car.

Gouenji smiled to himself…

_"Until we meet again.."_

But his eyes widen at his sudden action. The man mentally slapped himself.

_"You can't even get over (F/N) and now you're hitting on that girl? Shit Gouenji! I thought you hated romance?"_ he thought.

"Maybe there's hope..."

_'That you'll get laid_' his inner voice whispered.

"Shut up, Inner voice. I didn't even requested your presence"

* * *

"So.." her manager was smirking

"Not one word!"

"What makes you think that'll…."

"Blackmail"

"Won't work, I wonder if your friends would like to know"

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

Endou was walking away from the restaurant, depressed that he didn't get the last slice of pizza. He was so miserable that he wallowed with the floor filled with trash, he was lower than trash, he was trash that other trash look upon and say "Glad I'm not that kind of trash".

Endou's body is sprawled all over the floor, His mouth wide open. Then suddenly, a soccer ball came flying into the trash cans, that sent the cans falling down on him. Endou, who had his mouth wide open, gobble down its content. _Is Natsumi's cooking better than this, Endou? Does it taste good? It's okay! If you think it's okay, it'll work out somehow, right!?_

"_HAHA, TAKE THAT ENDOU MAMORU_" the ball screeched again, he rolled away determined to take down every known soccer player in the world.

Chap 4: End!

**A/N: Editor-san had to ruin the only romantic scene in this chapter. AWW. More romantic scenes at the next chap! (Aw.. fuck, as her editor I will suck on those.)**

**I PLEDGE TO THE LEE FAMILY THAT I SHALL NOT MAKE CORNY JOKES IN THE NEXT CHAP.**

**Or so remove my name on the family tree. lol **

**Leave a review, Please do.**

**Saki over and out.**


	5. Warmth

The Fire that still burns.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here's the chapter 5! Took me 3 days to write this. -_-"**

**I just saw this pickup line from twitter about "Bakunetsu Screw" and I would like to use it! Credits to the owner of the pick up line. Please PM me your name so I can give you recognition XD**

Chapter 5: Warmth.

"I AM TITANIUUUUUMMMM~! " _FUCK_

(F/N) eyes fluttered awake as the horrible sound rang throughout the mansion. The girl screamed, covering her ears in pain and also annoyance. _Where is the soccer ball? I'm about to commit seppuku._

"SAKI, WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! IT'S 6 A.M. IN THE MORNING. The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You know it is dangerous to stay asleep, it makes your body feel all tired and shit~" The manatee.. I mean the manager happily chimed.

"I think the danger is you!"

"I am the danger!" The manager said in a Walter White voice- A try hard Walter White voice "I am the one who knocks.."

"Who knocks up every man who flirts with her?"

"I'm going sing "I Will Survive" so I'd suggest you get your ass out of that bed"

"Coming!"

"That's what you said!"

"Stop with the weak innuendos!"

But it seems like her speed was too slow, as the song fell on her poor ears. The voice just gotten louder and louder as the song had reached its bridge and then a terrible voice crack was heard. Oh, she couldn't take anymore of this shit. Imagine all the animals in the earth screeching at the same time. Yeah, you hear that? She sounds so much worse. Much more imagine the next song that her manager's iPod would play is "Love on Top". I swear to Lady liberty, If Saki would sing it.. Waking up the Titan "Kronos" would be possible.

(F/N) stormed to the kitchen where her manager was located. She zoomed past the woman who just casually turned her head and nodded at (F/N), still continuing to sing "Titanium". Good God, At least pick a different song like dubstep or EDM or some song that doesn't involve using her voice. (F/N) focused on something on Saki's ears, No wonder she was so into the wailing and actually finding an excuse not to hear (F/N)'s screams, she was wearing headphones. (F/N) slowly tried to grab the frying pan to, you know, _fry some stupid eggs,_ but was immediately met by her manager's cold hands while singing "shoot me down" and reach for the….is that a goddamn katana!? "And I'll rip some balls..." she said in an eerie and very creepy voice._ After all these years, that shit won't affect me_. The model wrinkled her nose in irritation while grabbing her favorite brand of cereal.

"Oi. (F/N)" the katana is now beside Saki. she acted like nothing happen, nope, no standoff here.

"Yah?" The girl munched her cereal lazily. _Getting tired of your shit, Saki_

Suddenly the atmosphere between them became formal. Like moments ago, her manager wasn't screeching a song. This is the bond that they mutually share. And the everyday shit they've gone through. In the early days, it was much, much worse.

_"Put it NOW!"_

_"NO!"_

_"You're running in your panties!"_

_"At least I'm not wearing those….. Accidents"_

_"This was made by…"_

_"A retarded designer who tries to find art in clothes, but fails miserably. Yes"_

_"You are GOING TO WEAR IT AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"_

_"I will never surrender to the likes of you, witch!"_

_"What'd you just call me?"_

_"You heard me Maleficent!"_

_"Hey, at least I'm bea…"_

_"A BITCH!"_

_"You gunna die mothafucka,you gunna dieeeeeee"_

"I had your wig straightened as requested. I also booked an appointment to the saloon you told me" The manager smiled at the model who just narrowed her eyes at her. _She has matured, but still runs in those damn panties every night._

"Good. I need a redish-orange ball gown tomorrow morning and a matching mask.. I'll be attending a party."

"You want a ball gown that looks like fire?" _Hell Yeah_

The girl smirked at her manager, She stood up from the breakfast table and turned her heel. "Go figure.."

….

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"You are not gonna burn it, All right! And not while playing "This Girl is on Fire""

"You have learned…"

"From the master."

The girl walked away without any worry. While the manager, plotted something dastardly.

Well, be prepared for the worst because after the last prank, I think there will be nothing left of Inazuma Town.

Good Luck, (F/N)

* * *

"Fabulous..." The girl whispered in a villainous tone as she looked at her manicured nails. It was painted red and orange, the red settling on the bottom as the orange part dominated the top of her nails. Actually, they look like pumpkins, Happy Advance Halloween!

And then suddenly there was a loud "Crackle!", followed by a flash of light. (F/N) looked up to the sky, spotting a few rain clouds; she felt droplets hit her face. The girl just wiped the water away and shrugged. Why does weather act like ninjas, strike at the least expected time.

"So? It won't rain heavily.. The weather man told us that it would be sunny today."

But the weather man was hella straight wrong. They should fire him; No, they should set him on fire and then _fire_ him, for setting the hopes of little children and some _adults_. That today they can play outside, take a walk, take your dog for a walk, stalk your crush, get outside the computer for once and look at the sunshin…. AHHHHH IT BURNSSSSS. But no, He have to state it in a sciency voice and put it in a matter of factly tone "It will not rain for once". Yeah, Fuck you Weatherman, they should hire a fortune teller, at least they won't put your hopes too high.

Another loud thunder was heard and then that's where all hell broke, that seem over exaggerating, but it's not like it was going to..

It rained. _Well Fuck_ DAMN. FUCKING. HARD. _ITS LIKE RAINING TINY MISSILES THAT STING LIKE A BITCH_

"I didn't bring an umbrella..."And then it hit her "I NEED AN UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EH, EH, EH?"

An umbrella flew, dragging a Kogure with it.

"Well, so much for asking"

"HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The good thing (F/N) wore a hoodie or else her wig would have been super wet right .

So our dear protagonist walked through the sidewalks of Japan, soaking wet. She was cussing the weather man while mentally making a note to buy a pitchfork and rally in front of the weather station, and the torch, **NEVER EVER FORGET THE TORCH.**

"(Codename)?" A familiar voice caught her attention, She turned to face the owner of the voice. Her eyes immediately spotted a sexy red car designed with flames, making it look like it was on fire. OK, I think it's quite obvious who owned this automobile, it easier than a puzzle for 1 year olds.. Roll the drums

"G-Gouenji?!" She gasped. _Ta-fucking-da_

The platinum haired man just stared at her in disbelief. "What? Have you never seen this hottie before?" patting the haven for the rain or "car" as barbarians know.

(F/N) immediately went to a trash can and deposited into the bank account, that is the trash can, her "savings" a.k.a lunch when Gouenji said this "hottie". Gouenji gave the Are-You-Fucking-Kidding-Me face

"So, You decided to take a walk? Of all times, why now?! Now, I'm fully convinced that you're a retard."

"Yeah, silly me" _FUCKING HELL LET ME IN MOTHAFUCKA_

He narrowed his eyes at the girl. _CAN I RIDE YOUR CAR FIRST BEFORE STARTING A CONVERSATION?! Come on, Gouenji! God freaking Damn it! I'm shivering you piece of shit! ITS LIKE I'M AT THE NORTH POLE OF SANTA CLAUS' AIRCONDITIONER._

"I-I! The w-weather man t-told me that i-it would b-be sunny, t-today!" (F/N) hugged herself while stuttering a few words. _I AM GOING TO DIE. COME ON FUCKER.. LET ME IN._

"You're shivering..." He deadpanned. _THIS MAN IS KILLING ME._

"H-hell, I-I am!" _PLEASE, GOUENJI. I'M BEGGING YOU! IT'S SO COLD OUTSIDE._

Gouenji just looked at her more, then she began to snap.

"I WILL HIJACK YOUR RIDE AND I WILL RUN YOU OVER WITH IT IF YOU DO NOT LET ME IN, YOU FUCKER"

Gouenji pulled his windows, now say Goodbye to that car, Gouenji

"YOU FUCK!" She immediately grabs the telephone pole and yanked it like a weed. She positioned it at Gouneji's car. _IF I DON'T GET TO RIDE IT, NO ONE WILL!_

The man sighed and opened the door to the passenger seat. WOOHOO!

"I'll drive you home.." (F/N) mentally smirked at his offer. _TOY WITH HIM._

"How am I supposed to know that you're not going to do something bad to me..?" AW YEAH.

He glared at her like "WHAT THE FUCK?! DO I LOOK LIKE A RAPIST TO YOU" look.

"If you think I'm THAT kind of guy.. Then, I'm lea-"

"SHIT NO. I'M COMING WITH YOU" with that, (F/N) hopped in the car and slammed the door shut. The engine was started and then they were on the way.

She slumped into the comfy chair of Gouenji's automobile. Hell, it was so soft and comfy, like a pillow.

**Gouenji + His Automobile + Chair = HEAVEN**.

She felt like she was in heaven. (F/N) melted like marshmallows in a fire

"Are you going to tell me where's your house or am I going to dump you on the sidewalk" Gouenji blurted out, ruining (F/N)'s trail of HEAVENLY thoughts.

"Dump me on the sidewalk? I'll kick you out of this car before you do that!" The girl brought out her phone and rapidly punched her Manager's number.

"I'm going to ask for Saki-ng lee the emergency backup keys"

"ASK? Are you telling me you don't have a spare key?"

"Emergency backup keys. The spare, the emergency and the backup keys are all gone"

"To think that you're a girl, you better get your shit together…"

"Keep talking and you'll never use your _key"_

Gouenji facepalmed. "This girl is driving me crazy, literally" he murmured.

(F/N) silenced him with a low hush as Saki's phone began to ring. Then a voice interrupted the series of beeps.

"Saki Lee speaking"

"Saki, this is (codename). Where's the key to the house?"

Her manager suddenly went silent, it's either a shitstorm going to hit the fan or she'll lose it.

"About that... I kind of have a meeting today and I will come home late.."

"Define Late, you piece of manatee blubber"

"3 a.m. ass butt "

"Oh shit, I need my sleep. Can't you tell the company that you forgot to give me the key to MY house and.. Is that party music I'm hearing there?"

"Look, We're talking about well-known designers here. I suggest you could ask a friend if you could sleep at their house.." (F/N) looked at Gouenji and smirked.

"OH HELL NO" Gouenji mouthed…

"Sure, sure.. Bye." (F/N) dropped the call

"I guess I have to trash your place, Gouenji"

Gouenji's face suddenly fell to a "Holy shit, No" expression.

...

"NO." Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

"OH COME ON, GOUENJI! PLEASE"

"NO"

"PLEEEASSSSEEEEEE"

"NO"

(Y/N) bit her lower lip. How am I going to convince him? _WELL SHIT. VIOLENCE IS THE BEST ANSWER._

"Gouenji-san.." She murmured.

"What" he spat out bitterly.

*FALCON PUNCH*

Gouenji temporarily lost his sight and went berserk over the steering wheel, Almost hitting a pole. (F/N) was fist pumping the air when suddenly the car stopped, She looked at Gouenji who acted like nothing happened.

"Don't ever do that again.."

"Aye, Captain Gouenji"

* * *

"Don't touch anything..." Gouenji massaged his cheek. For a girl like her, She could really punch like a man.

"AWW LOOK AT LIL' GOUENJI. HE'S SO KAWAII-DESU. I WANT TO SQUEEZE HIM. HE'S A LITTLE SHOTA. D'AWW!" (F/N) picked up a family portrait of little Gouenji with his Mother, Father and Yuuka.

"Put. That. Down." He demanded, but the girl grabbed another picture, letting go of the family portrait.

"Oh? Who's this? She's cute~! Ka-Ka-Kawaii! " She then picked up a picture of a girl with pinkish hair.

Gouenji's face suddenly softened, his harsh tone gone.. "That's my sister, Yuuka"

"YUUKA?! B-but!" (F/N) exclaimed. Is this really Yuuka? Wow oh wow. She changed.. Overtime.

"They grow up so fast..." His lips, then formed a small curve. _Oh Gouenji,_ _If you only smiled that often.._

"And who's this?" She picked up another photo, a man who had azure highlights. It was clearly Gouenji, But being the (F/N) she is, she tends to act clueless.

"He's hot, I'd lick him if he'd allow me.." She bit her lower lip. "Is this your brother or?"

Gouenji smirked slyly as he SEXILY ran his hand through his fabulous platinum hair. He pried the photo away from (F/N)'s hands.

Ovaries. Explode.

"That's me.."

The platinum haired man then SLOWLY let his hand trail the back of (F/N). Making the girl shiver at the very touch.

"You're soaking wet.."

"You're disgusting"

"What…Wait. I didn't mean that."

"Pervert"

(F/N) groaned. Oh, the anticipation lead to frustration..

"What's your waist line?" Gouenji asked as he turned his heel to face the other way.

"25.."

"2 inches difference.." He then slammed the door to his room shut.

* * *

"O-Oi! Aren't you giving me any shorts or pants?!" (F/N) screamed in the bathroom, scanning the long shirt that Gouenji gave her.

"I don't have a 25-inched waistline."

The girl groaned as she neatly folded her clothes, leaving her with the thigh length shirt. _Pervert_.

She scanned his bathroom. Well let's see what products he uses.

"Deodorant, Facial wash, Perfume, L'Oréal.. WAIT- WHAT?!" The girl snickered as she picked up the shampoo tube. "He legitly uses L'Oréal!" Suddenly an Image of Gouenji hair flipping with the catchphrase "Because you're worth it" ran through her mind. _OMFG, I need to take a picture!_

She snapped a photo of the shampoo brand and made sure that it was evident in the background that it was a man's bathroom.

"I can't wait to tweet this when I get back home! Or maybe.. Now." She adjusted the clips of her lace front wig before leaving. Got to thank Saki for making her use this wig instead of the synthetic one.

(F/N) stormed out of the bathroom, rapidly punching random numbers on her phone just to look like she didn't give a damn that she was just wearing panties and an oversized shirt.

"Oi.. What's your Wifi password?!"

No answer.

"OI?!" (F/N) looked irritatingly at Gouenji. Who was busy reading shit in his laptop.

"OI!" She screamed in his hear but still to no avail. The man just concentrated on reading the soccer article.

"Well, shit if you're going to ignore me like that, I'm going to bed."

The girl marched to the queen sized bed, grabbed the chocolate bar from the side table and rolled to the left side of the bed and began to read "HAT STUFF" daily which she downloaded earlier in the saloon. Not long did she hear footsteps coming from the outside. (F/N) turned to the other side, facing the wall. The door creaked open.

"I know you're not yet asleep, (Codename)" Gouenji looked at his side table, only to find his chocolate bar missing.

"You have to pay for that Cho-" The girl threw the half-eaten chocolate bar at the man without looking away from her phone.

"I don't like the flavor anyway.. Your food is all yours" The flame striker sighed as he picked up the waste and threw it in the trash bin.

Suddenly, The girl felt a body lying next to her.. "The right is my side of the bed. Left side is yours" He murmured. "Got it?"

"Yeah..." (F/N) yawned. _I'm SLEEPING WITH GOUENJI. OMFG. FANGIRLS BE JELLY._

"I need some rest so try not to be too noisy"

"Yeah.."

After what felt like an hour, strong arms were suddenly wrapped around the girl's waist. (F/N) gasped in surprise. What happened to my side of the bed?

The girl tried to pry his hands away from her, but the efforts then resulted for the man to just wrap his arms around tighter. Pink melted over the girl's cheek.

"Hey, (Codename)"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'll let you Bakunetsu screw me if you want to.."

"WHAT THE FUCK. GOUENJI" _Sure, I want him to say that to me, but that came out… Wrong_

The girl climbed out of the bed and out of the pervert's grasp and was now backed up a wall like she's fighting for her life

"Hey, (Codename)"

"Gouenji, you're scaring me"

"What's your blood type"

"I heard that already, Lameo"

"Aw, Don't be so negative.. you'll just be my type"

"Gouenji, what the hell is wrong with you"

The girl is now armed with a lamp and ready to strike Gouenji if needed to.

"Why is it every time I look at you, I feel like I'm Inazuma dropping into you"

That was it. A loud "KATHUG!" was heard and Gouenji was knocked out. (F/N) looked at him like he was a deranged serial killer. All the while looking to see something underneath his bed, in cigarette like container, Smoking.

"IS THAT WEED! GOUENJI HOW COULD YOU SMOKE WEED?!"

"I wasn't smoking it, I was inhaling it" he half-consciously said

"Who could have done this crime?!"

Meanwhile, Kidou was laughing his goggles off with his evil Kidou Laughter all the while remembering;

_Kidou was sleeping on the benches while Gouenji was fixing his hair with looked at Kidou then at his gel, then at Kidou, then at his gel again all the while smiling at his thoughts._

_"HAHAHA WAT DA FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU KIDOU" Endou said whilst laughing his headband off._

_Everyone was laughing at how Kidou's braided hair was standing up like he was Einstein or something._

_"I swear If I find out who.."_

_He looked at Gouenji and his hair gel._

_"You will pay, fucker, you will pay"_

* * *

The man was sleeping peacefully after being "clubbed" by a certain girl. He didn't remember much but he did remember this..

_"Gouenji-kun.. Please stay." The girl murmured, inching closer to the man beside him, their lips almost touching. Closer.. Closer.. Closer..._

Gouenji lazily opened his eyes. The sight of the girl beside him, sleeping in his arms made him relax a little bit. He wished that this would last forever, He can stare at her all day if she'd let him. The man planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, lowly whispering her name..

"(F/N).." And then realization struck him. He got too carried away with his dream that he thought the girl beside him was the girl of his dreams. He wrinkled his nose at his actions. Then, suddenly..

"OI! Gouenji! Today's the day! The day you work your magic to help me" The door to his room blasted open, revealing a hyper-active Endou. Gouenji's eyes suddenly widen.

"Oh shit.."

The man scanned the whole room.

Half naked Gouenji, (Codename) only wearing Gouenji's shirt, hugging, bed.. Endou had finally come to a conclusion.

"OH YOU JUST HAD SEX. SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING, JUST CONTINUE. BYE." And then hurriedly slammed the door close.

"Wait! Endou! Ughh!" Gouenji stood up from the bed and chased after Endou, hoping that he won't tell the whole Japan about his false accusation. Another slam was heard.

(E/C) eyes, then fluttered awake, A huge grin spread across her face.

'OMFG. Gouenji kissed my forehead! I'm going to die!'

She thought. And squealed like hell.

* * *

Endou was running away from Gouenji, for he has stumbled upon something that shouldn't be stumbled upon, While Endou was retreating, Gouenji was in hot pursuit in him, determine to make him _forget_ what he saw

"Endou, you will die!"

"Please, no!"

A soccer ball, wait, for formal introductions and naming to an essential plot character, I present you Bally.

Bally hit Gounji's face so hard he knocked his tooth out and sent him sprawling into the ground, giving Endou an opening to lose Gouenji.

"Natsumi, I'm home~!"

"So Endou-kun.. I heard from Touko.."

"I need some God hands to touch my soccer balls~!"

A knee to the jewels sent Endou screaming in pain

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"THAT WAS FOR MY COOKING, ASSHOLE"

She then proceeded to drag Endou to their bedroom, OMAHGAD SHE GONNA GET DOWN WITH HIM.. OH WAIT IS THAT A- Endou was now being cruelly punished.

Chap 5 End.

**A/N: YOU WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE ROMANCE, WEREN'T YOU? I'm sorry to inform you there's none in this chapter XD. I was such an asshole for telling you this Chapter was pure romance. I scanned the story PLOT I made and BAM. CHAPTER 6= Romance. I was like shhhiiiittt. And tried to write some romantic scenes but my Editor told me to just.. "GO WITH THE FLOW". I know this is SOOO Badly written because I CAN'T GET OVER THE GUILT.  
**

**I'm SORRY. I THOUGHT IT WAS CHAPTER 5. IT WAS ACTUALLY CHAPTER 6. I'M SOOO SOOORRRRRYYYY.**

**Remaining 2 chapters. OMO. THE END OF THE STORY IS NEARRRRRR. I think I might write some bonus chaps or what so ever.  
**

**Ultima: As her editor, my eyes were already bleeding with the romance part so it was hard.**

**Leave a Review, Please do.**

**Saki over and out.**


	6. An Hour in Heaven for Years in Flames

The Fire that Still Burns.

**A/N: The most awaited.. ROMANCE CHAPTER. OMFG. 1 more chapter and D-O-N-E DONE with this story. No humor here. I present to you.. Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: An hour in heaven for years in Flames.

The gown elegantly touched the floor as layers of red and orange shined and shimmered in the setting sun. The girl's hair was tied into a bun. Expertly and yet, simply done, a tiara also adorning her (H/C) locks.

(F/N) faced the mirror, blinking a few times in disbelief. She couldn't get herself to believe that this lady in front of her, was (F/N) (L/N).

Magazines would praise her for her beauty, The editors would comment on how powerful she strikes a pose and Fashion designers would applaud her when she owns the catwalk. And yet, She was a girl, well-known in the fashion industry, who still doubts her skills and features.

Yet this time.. She was convinced. She was satisfied with what she had.

She was beautiful.

Was it love that changed her point of view towards herself? Or was it love who blinded the bitter truth of reality? No one really knows..

But right now, the girl was too excited to even stop and think about it.

_Am I in love with the same guy who broke my heart? _

Remember, he's the reason (F/N) reached this kind of life. The fame, the fortune... It was all because of him. It was all because he let her go..

_Enjoy the moment. Because tomorrow, It's gone.._

And then, she sighed heavily. Exhaling the sad thoughts and brought in the vibe of the party. Classical music and loud chitchatting can be heard outside of the venue which (F/N) ears gladly listened to. This was her last day in Inazuma town. She begged her manager to let her go to this party before she flies to England to renew her modelling contract. Fortunately, Saki agreed..

She doesn't want to leave behind a lie, So (F/N) was desperate to tell him the truth that she is (Codename).

The girl cautiously adjusted her mask as she approached the receptionist who was smiling brightly at her.

"Welcome to Raimon Junior High grand reunion. Your name, please.." The Receptionist said in a professional way, depicting her mastery of her job.

"(F/N) (L/N)" She whispered..

* * *

Chuckles, chattering and classical music, That's how Gouenji viewed the reunion. There was nothing special about it, Just meeting some of your long lost batch mates and exchanging of simple "Hi and Hello", "How have you been?" Or "How are you?".

He wore a red tuxedo with a black lapel, black necktie and black pants, A piece from Gouenji's couturier.

The man took a sip of his Martini Bianco, while listening to Endou's never-ending "soccer" stories. He was pissed at Kidou's idea of a "masquerade" party. What's the point of wearing masks? Everybody knows everybody. It's useless.

And so as the man kept pondering about what tonight's event is all about. His eyes noticed an enchanting figure of a female. The lady's face depicted innocence and submission, her parted lips and the lost look in her eyes told him so. And yet, her body language opposed it. Her movement shown power and dominance.. As she strode across the floor, her hips would sway from left to right, evident from the ball gown she was wearing. Her arms were delicately placed in front of her as her hands entwined with each other.

And for a brief moment, their eyes met. Gouenji was caught in an all, too familiar spell as a feeling of Deja vu rushed through the man's veins.

Then his mind reminded him of the beautiful face of (F/N) and her charming smile. Breathtaking...

Gouenji's trail of thoughts was then interrupted as he spotted the girl in red and orange in a not so far but not too close distance. She smiled at the painting that was on the wall.

His breath hitched and his orbs widen. He was mystified by the sight of the small curve of her lips. Though half of her face was covered with a mask, She was undeniably stunning. The gown that she wore looked like a fire burning inside of the ballroom and it never failed to attract the platinum haired man. Gouenji didn't waste a second, he excused himself and cooly walked towards the large painting where the girl was found, not failing to grab another Martini from a waiter to offer to the lady.

"The previous art club president made that.." He murmured, making the girl in red and orange turn her head to him. The lady gasped momentarily while her brows were furrowed at Gouenji.

"Martini?" The man offered, reaching out a glass to the lady which she gladly accepted with a smile.

She took a long sip, Closing her eyes while tilting her head backwards. The girl unconsciously licked her lips, tasting the few droplets of martini, which were spilled from her mouth. "It tasted better than I expected"

Gouenji's right brow rose. "Your first time?"

"Apparently, Yes." She peered down from her glass.

The platinum haired man then looked out of the window, admiring the view of the night garden, he glanced at the lady beside him whose gaze was also affixed on the same thing he was staring at.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked, which again caught the girl's attention.

"I do, but I'm afraid I don't have a companion." Then, Gouenji's gentle hands were presented in front of her.

"Now, you do.."

* * *

The moonlight shone under the two figures, laughter heard from afar..

"Gouenjimbecile.. Did Someoka really call me that?" He smiled at the memory of the man with pink hair. The woman laughed as she tried to remember Someoka ranting about how Gouenji's hair stood up like it was defying gravity.

"Yes! He told me, once! I don't know what is the real cause of his hatred towards you, though"

Gouenji crossed his arms and sighed.. "It's because he can't grow his hair as long as mine.."

There was a brief silence between the two, (F/N) staring at the platinum haired man unbelievably while Gouenji staring back with a smirk.

Both erupted into soft chuckles and when the laughter died down, Gouenji's curiosity rose about how this girl seems to know every single detail of the small group of friends he was in when they were Raimon junior high students. Was she formerly his classmate?

"You know I'm Gouenji, right?"

The girl nodded.

"But I'm afraid that I don't know you..." (F/N)'s eyes widen at the sudden question.

"I-i.."

The lady slowly took off her mask, revealing the face that was left hidden under it. She was afraid that Gouenji would act bitter towards her, after he denied her confession, It was highly likely. Tears prickled her eyes, Unwanted emotions and fear swarmed through her mind.

"(F-F/N)" The man whispered..

The girl gasped, unable to read the emotion on his face. She parted her lips to speak "G-Gouenji. I'm so-" but the man silenced her with his index finger.

"There's no need for apologies.."

The classical music, then halted to a stop.

"Mic test 1 2 3.."

"Hello everybody! We are Serenity and today we're going to sing a requested song.. 'Heaven'"

Soothing instrumentals began to play and not long did two voices popped out.

The platinum haired man reached out his hand to the girl, bowing slightly. (F/N) stared in disbelief.. THEE Gouenji Shuuya? Asking for a dance? When did that happen?

"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't dance..."

Gouenji chuckled and pulled the girl closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. (F/N) had a faint blush on her face, looking down as she loosely held onto the man's neck.

"Relax and Listen to the lyrics.." He whispered.

The girl felt fingers slowly brush pass her cheek. She looked up, only to be greeted with black orbs staring lovingly at her.

_And baby, you're all that I want.. _

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe.. We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart.._

_It isn't too hard to see.. We're having._

Love was in the air.. And (F/N) finally breathed and welcomed the foreign feeling of love. She smiled as she internalized the lyrics.

Gouenji let his forehead touch hers. The song ended a while ago, but they still remained in their positions. The platinum haired man leaned in closer. Seeing this, the girl closed her eyes.

Warm lips, then touched hers. She felt his hold tighten around her waist. (F/N) kissed back, Love, Happiness and Longing all bottled up into one action. For what seems like decades did they waited to tell how much they love each other. Fear was the only thing holding them back, The fear of a broken reputation and the fear of a broken heart. But now, they cared about nothing but the whole moment. The bliss that they received from letting in the love that they denied.

Yet, the scene was then interrupted by loud bells which signaled the time has reached midnight.

The girl's eyes fluttered open as she broke the kiss. Her manager's words echoed throughout her mind..

_"The video chat interview will be exactly midnight and I'm pretty sure they'll ask about Gouenji Shuuya. Just always say "No... I don't love him" blalala. AND DON'T YOU GO NEAR THAT FREAKO, OKAY? You're a well-known model, And love will only ruin the concentration of your career." _

It pains her to think that loving him comes with a cost. Losing all the fame and fortune that she built up all these years in exchange for the love that she longed.. It was a never ending battle of her heart and mind.

'**Follow what you think is more right than what feels right.' **

But the thought of "The kiss" lingered in her mind..

_Love will ruin your career, (F/N). It gives you unnecessary feelings. you have enough problems to deal with._

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go.." Hurriedly, (F/N) bowed down.

"Please stay.." Gouenji grabbed her arm, making the girl squirm uncomfortably under his hold.

"But I must go.. I have to catch an interview..." The man loosens his grip and sighed.

"When can I see you again, then?"

"I guess, Time shall decide.." And then she forcibly escaped Gouenji's hold, Her hands brushed past his. The man stood there as he scanned her fingers. They were colored red and orange.. A familiar mix. The image of (Codename) popped out of his head and his lips murmured the thought.

"(C-Codename)?" The retreating figure froze. In the first place, This was the reason why she attended the party; to tell Gouenji the truth. She was afraid that she wouldn't have the opportunity to explain if she'd leave now. So, she stood there and faced reality.

"I disguised myself as (Codename)... because I was afraid that you'll hate me if you find out" She answered with a trembling voice, her attempt to recollect herself failed miserably as small tears cascaded down her cheek.

The man gritted his teeth.. "How could you lie to me..?"

"I'm sorry, Gouenji.." And the lady disappeared onto the darkness... Leaving behind a trail of regret and sadness as her sobs resounded through out the streets of Inazuma town.

Chap 6: End!

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't add any humor to this chapter. My Editor told me he won't edit this chapter so I'm on my own. Lol. Well, last chapter coming up~! For those who want bonus chapters say "GOUENJI". Ask and I shall write. THE STORY'S END IS NEAR! Uggh.**

**Leave a review, please do.**

**Saki over and out**


	7. The Fire that Still burns

The Fire that still burns.

**A/N: Last chapter.**

**Because my brother ranted in the review section. (Please see the review section for basis) I would like to take the opportunity to EXPLAIN what happened.**

**I gave the story for him to edit 2 days before my supposed deadline and that's an AWFUL lot of time. I couldn't check on him because I was busy with my Student Council duties and when on the day of the supposed date that I'll post it, He reasoned me with "I'm not done yet". I had to update it so I posted the RAW version of the story, without edits and humor.**

_**(I WAS TIRED ASSHOLE)**_

**And now he went hayshit and berserk in the review sections telling me that "I fired him".**

**Because of that I was like, "Okay, I'll give you the last chapter to edit and then you'll write the bonus chapter.." So yeah.. Thank you Ultima for the edits. And to the kind reviewers, favorite-ers, followers and readers~! Arigatou~!**

**So here's the last chapter!**

**Don't worry.. The bonus chapter will be written by the (IN)FAMOUS ULTIMA.**

_**(Yeah fuck you too)**_

Chapter 7: The fire that still burns.

"(F/N)..." Saki looked at the crying figure in front of her. The girl's once beautiful ball gown was a dirty-ripped mess, like she ran miles and miles on mud without caring if she'd stepped on the clothing. The shredded dress lost its luster, just as the shine of her eyes now washed by the rain of sadness leaking from her globes.

Her eyes softened at the girl as never ending tears flowed down her cheek. As her manager, she was responsible for her, but as the hand of clock turns, slowly she began to treat her as a child she never had. She may show her a level of coldness but never did she want her to experience gloom, she did not want her to end up like _her_

"What happened?"

(F/N) gave Saki a long stare, her bottom lip quivered as she tried to speak. There is fear mixed with sadness and loss, and fire of destruction burning away her heart, reducing it to a crisp of hopelessness , an ash of her former self.

"G-Gouenji.." At the mention of the name, A thin line immediately stretched across her manager's face. Her eyes furrowed in a way that can scare ferocious lions that are about to attack. Love is so cruel, it was never breeze in the plains, it was never easy. That is why most fantasy novels have love in it, because it is like heaven you cannot reach no matter how you soar to the skies, it was meant to be a swim in a raging storm. Because true love, it never existed anyway….

"Get changed. We still have an interview to catch" She said bluntly, no emotion traced her face. The winter will settle in..

"But-" once the sun has died out .

"GET CHANGED!" The scream made (F/N) cower in fear. Drowning in sadness, she did not protest nor rebelled against her manager's order, She didn't have the strength to. (F/N) entered her bathroom and faced the mirror. Life has been sucked out of her, as if her color has melted to a pale gray.

She stared at the same face that she called "Beautiful" just hours ago and it saddens her to see the drastic changes of this girl. Her eyelids were bulging because of the tears that she'd wasted, her bottom lip was bleeding due to the frequent biting; trying to hold back her sobs, and her eyes lost the familiar happy glint that it used to have. Small dark waterfalls were dropping off her face, her makeup ruin and her love life with it. She went from beauty to beast. Love transformed her to that "Beautiful" girl.. But in the end, turned her to this mess, This UGLY mess. Oh how Love is so kind, to redesign her life again and gave her a "wonderful" new look , how appealing it is to look at it at the mirror.

SMASH.

"Follow what you think is more right than what feels right.." She whispered to herself as she wiped away the remains of her make-up. She grabbed her liquid foundation and applied a new coat under the faded layer, letting her finger brush past her cheek.. (F/N) remembered that familiar feeling of gentle hands touching her delicate skin. Beads of water started to form at the end of her eyes but the girl simply blinked them away. Her belief let her sank to this river, and the tides were ravaging at her like a tsunami, Chipping her away until nothing is left.

She reapplied her crimson red lipstick gently. And the warm sensation of something on her lips made her miss the feeling of their soft, blissful kiss. (F/N)'s bright personality will soon be swallowed by this malevolent emotion. This "loss of love" has scarred her deeply, thy sword that went through as if she was made by air.

Staring into her broken reflection, She smiled but sadness still lingered in her eyes. An eerie song began to play on her old grandpa's vintage megaphone record player as she remembered..

_And the dollmaker made her eyes.._

_A mouth so that she can laugh or cry,_

_Yet the dollmaker was never satisfied..._

'The fire that burned in my heart was killed by the cruel world. I am numbed by my surroundings. The icy rain has smoldered my embers, now I am a dying coal. I hope someday.. I'll wake up from this nightmare called reality. And in that time, I am free to love you. But t'was all I'll be doing is to grab a piece of heaven in this mirage of the barren dessert of this world.'

(F/N) sighed as she finally made her decision. But

"We're airing in 5 minutes, (F/N). Hurry up!" Saki's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Coming.."

_ but he made her see through these lies..._

* * *

The ringing of his alarm clock signaled that it was 6:00 in the morning. But what's the point of setting an alarm? He didn't get any sleep anyway. No, the entire night was spent on some unknown "thing' eating at him, like some door blocking him to progress into his sleep.

Gouenji slammed the alarm clock across his room and suddenly there was silence, He groaned as he stood up from the bed and lazily walked to his bathroom, bringing with him his hair brush. The man stared at his own figure, noticing that he was still in the attire he wore yesterday, the black pants and his white shirt minus the tuxedo, but he couldn't care less. He began to brush his hair then tied it into a neat ponytail. While doing so, his thoughts lead him to remember the event last night. Was it a dream? What is this fuzzy feeling?

_There's something wrong with my heart. Her love is still lingering in it... And it hurts me…_

_Like an alien who got inside my body and is just wanting to spring out of it at the worst __of moments._

He began to apply facial soap to his face, rubbing his cheek, chin, the part under his eyes, his nose and his forehead. Every single touch made him remember that beautiful girl last night. Like a bell resonating its toll every time it is struck..

And then he washed the suds away with tap water, grabbing a towel to dry his face. He stared at the man in the mirror. _Gouenji.. Are you really in love?_ He asked himself.

_No I am out-of-love_

He grabbed the tube of toothpaste, squeezing some on his toothbrush then brought it to his mouth. The taste of bubblegum made him miss the sensation of kissing her lips. And he wanted more…

But he let her go… For the second time. Two mistakes in a row.

That was his chance but why did he wasted it. Why is he doubting his feelings for her? One Last bullet and it whiz through its target when he was already at a dead man's range.

Is he mad at her for not telling him the truth? Or is he mad at his self for letting his pride rule over him? All the questions were all in his way but he couldn't blame (F/N).. It was his fault in the first place. It was his hesitation that the door has closed on his face.

"The past is the past and it cannot be undone." he whispered to himself as he exited the bathroom.

He turned on the television as he sipped his cup of coffee. And exactly at the moment, the INAZUMA NEWS TV aired (F/N)'s interview. He would have shut it off but something in him told Gouenji to keep watching..

* * *

"How's your stay in Inazuma town?" The reporter asked (F/N).

Beside (F/N) was her manager, holding her hand in a comforting manner.

"I-It had been fun, I've met a few old friends" She looked at her manager and the blonde girl nodded at her with a gentle smile.

"Next question, please" Saki's bossy voice boomed, the usual.

"Rumor has it that you're dating Gouenji Shuuya for the past few days. There were paparrazi shots of you two! Is it true?"

"It wasn't exactly a date but yes, we were together.."

"Do you love him?" The question caught the girl off guard. Her eyes widen as the word "love" rang inside her ears.

"I-I.. D-Don't-" but a gentle hand suddenly cut her out.

"Tell them what you really think of Gouenji.. Forget what I said." The owner of the hand, which was no other than Saki, whispered to her and her smile was the signal to let out the emotions that she bottled up all these years.

"I-I do.. I do love him. I've never stopped loving him since the day that my heart said so.." And she sighed as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_The fire of his love... It still burns inside me._

"And I'm willing to give up my career for him, because in the first place, He was really the reason why I became a model.."

And the screen went blank as Saki signaled the camera man to stop filming.

* * *

"And I'm willing to give up my career for him, because in the first place, He was really the reason why I became a model.." Gouenji's eyes widened at the girl's words. He was her inspiration, her flint and steel, her igniter. The one who became her idol. He was THAT important to her.

This was it. He loved her. And like her, He didn't care about his reputation anymore. So what if he was dubbed "the cool kid"? That was years ago.. And it's time to change. Time to shed a new coat, time to walk the next phase of life.

_Romance is not my style and will be forever not be my cup of tea. _

_Screw that._

_I'm in love._

The screen went blank after that and it was back to the reporting station. "(F/N) (L/N) will leave at exactly 7:00 am for her flight back to her modeling agency, where she'll renew her modeling contract." Gouenji's ears perked up at the word 7:00 a.m. Wait..what time is it?

He looked at his wrist watch. 6:45 a.m. The airport is a 30 minute drive through car but if in full speed, it will take him 15 minutes.

He can make it in 10.

Gouenji didn't waste any second as he realized that. He put on his shoes and ran out of the house, starting the car and drove away to the airport.

* * *

(F/N) sighed as she sat in one of the airplane's chair, beside her was her manager and the camera man was cleaning his lens while Saki was looking at her with concern.

"We are about to fly in 5 minutes.." She frowned. _I guess Gouenji won't come after me.._

Saki looked at the girl worriedly. "(F/N).."

* * *

Gouenji rode in full speed in his automobile. Dodging pedestrians, beating the red light, overtaking.. He didn't care if he even ran over a squirrel! He was desperate to see (F/N).

Squeek!

But it wasn't exactly his lucky day, his car overheated and he had to run.

His hair whipped side to side as he zoomed past the streets, in the alleys, over the bridges and he stopped momentarily at the same soccer field where (F/N) confessed to him. He took a deep breath and continued to run but before he could even take another step, the horror that he'd wish he wouldn't see came flying past him. He ran like a madman, like he was running for his life, he looked frantic yet held determination in him.

An airplane. An flying nightmare, a fleeting dream

He looked at his wrist watch and it read exactly 7:00 a.m.

Shit. Slowly his world began to crumble.. And before he knew it, he felt his body touch the soft grass, comforting the little remains of insanity he had. The petite hope now smashed and crumbled to pieces.

The sky grew dark and clouds filled the sky. The world was mourning for him, shedding sympathetic tears and pouring onto him, just so to cool him off the heat of failure

And for the first time, the man felt like crying..

_I've never should have let her go.._

The man slowly shut his eyes as droplets of rain began to fall on his face.

Rain fell from the sky as tears fell from his eyes and the water collided with each other. Mixing with the gloomy weather and his own sadness. A perfect, sad harmony.

He did not sob. He bellowed.

He did not whimper. He shivered and quivered with sadness.

He cried, Cried into the heavens for what damnation he fell in.

He cried because he lost another chance to tell her of his love. All his pride as the cool kid came crashing down,

just like the rain… pounding on him...

And he felt like the rain was slowly killing the burning flame inside him. If only someone could shelter him from this dark cold world..

.

.

.

Then suddenly he felt no more droplets hit his face but his ears could still hear the sound of the rain.

"Oi.." A low whisper rang through his ears, but he chose to ignore it.

"Of all the time in the world, you chose to lay down in the grass today?! Now I'm fully convinced that you're also a retard." The sound of the voice made the man's eyes fluttered awake..

_It couldn't be.._

"(F/N).." He whispered at the sight of the face that he longed to see. Happiness took over the feeling of guilt and sadness, washing it away.

And then a sudden smile was etched on his lips. He momentarily sighed then grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her near him.

As they came close, they could feel each other's breath and took in their own scent, whiffing the intoxicating flavor of (favorite scent) and Gouenji's coffee mixed with perfume scent. As their nose connects and their eyelids began to feel heavy, drowsy from the heavenly feeling of love; there came the kiss, sending both a park and shocking them, invigorating them with new passions as they continue to let time sway, drowning and pulling their bodies from realities and lay asleep in each others arms. When it seems like forever, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Do you know that I love you, (F/N)?" Gouenji asked as they both laid in the grass, the umbrella was the only thing sheltering them from the rain.

"Yeah, and I know that you know that everybody knows that I love you, too…"

"What!?"

"Yeah, pretty much the whole world as well.."

The girl giggled as she gave the man a quick peck on the cheek.

'I love you, Gouenji Shuuya. And I know that you know it."

'I do.. And I love you more than YOU know it.." The platinum haired man smirked as he pulled the girl into another intoxicating kiss.

**The fire that still burns: End!**

**A/N: AWWWW. How did you find the story? Review it~!**

**Well just to clarify things. My pen name is "Saki Lee" or "Lee Saki" what so ever. But my real name is pronounced as SE-RIN . No, not Syrene, not Seline and definitely not Sea rin OR SEIRIN (Do I look like a girl from Kuroko no basuke to you?). It's "Se-rin". I hate it when they misspell or mispronounce my name, I just stick to my nickname "Saki" (given to me by a close relative) so I won't go through the pain of hearing my name mispronounced. So yeah.**

**Saki Lee is my OC, though.**

**Speaking of OCs. My cousin and I are currently tuning in Kiko Akira's story entitled "Infinite". Yeah, I'm waiting for the OC character debuts because I submitted a form with "Mermaid" as my mythical creature and then I let my cousin scan the form (after I submitted it) and she was like.. "HOW CAN A MERMAID PLAY SOCCER?! " **

**And then I was like.. "OH FUCKIDY FUCK. I cannot undo what I've already done"**

**Then she told me she can imagine my OC being threatened by someone with the words.. "I will fry you for dinner, goldfish." NO. SAKI IS NOT DELICIOUS. Apparently, She also nicknamed me "GOLDFISH" for that.**

**Mythical creatures in Inazuma eleven.. The idea is Fantastic and Interesting! OwO Looking forward to reading more chaps!**

**Give her fiction a read for me, will ya? **

**"Infinite" by Kiko Akira ;)**

**(I should really put in a panel where I would advertise fanfictions that I read. Probably do that in my next story~)**

**Note to all Authors: If you need any assistance, please feel free to P.M. Me! I might be in a longggg story writing hiatus because of school and I can't publish my own stories. So I'll be helping out some authors and leaving reviews and stuff so yeah.**

**Well? Bonus Chapter will be released next week due to SCHOOL. ughh.**

**Saki over and out.**


End file.
